


Irregular office

by mavocadok



Series: Irregular office [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Love/Hate, M/M, NCT 2018, Office Sex, Smut, Stressed Lee Taeyong, Sub Lee Taeyong, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavocadok/pseuds/mavocadok
Summary: Taeyong is just an employee with a crush on his boss, Jaehyun. And he doesn't hesitate when one night in the office opportunity knocks.English is not my first language. I wrote this because dirty talk in Polish sounds gross.





	Irregular office

"Hey, Taeyong, we're already off. Are you going with me, Johnny, and Jungwoo to that new squash club? I heard, this is pretty nice place and pricks from YG Company certainly don't even know that it exists yet. I still can't belive they stole our tradition of tennis Thursdays... "

"Huh?" Taeyong lifted his head up from the sheets scattered around whole desk to see his work mate Taeil, peeking from his work station. "Oh sorry... I'm staying late today. Jaehyun commanded me to do some important marketing project for that big company... Big Shit or something, you know... After all, this is a huge deal and the deadline is tomorrow so it's gonna be a sleepless night for me."

"He doesn't spare you, I think?" said Taeil.

"No, he just hate me! He's crazy, giving me that major project for tomorrow. He's sure that I'll fuck up. But, God, this is his fucking goal and I don't even know why. I thought that his own fucking office with that fucking glass wall like from porn movies is enough for his fucking ego, but no, he's endevoring to my end in this bussines. But I won't give him that satisfaction," claimed younger and returned to the papers. 

Jaehyun and Taeyong have known each other since university. Both dreamed about being kings of marketing and advertising. There has always been a bit competition between them, but as a matter of fact they existed in friendly relationships. Taeyong even was glad when it turned out that they got internship in the same one concern. Time was passing and they both were climbing the ladder, but that one time, Jaehyun created a splendid project, which seemed to hit the jackpot and brought to the firm a very important client. Jaehyun quickly got a promotion and become right-hand man of CEO. He got his own private, spacious office and position of the head of the department, leaving Taeyong in that ordinary open space office and much lower salary. Taeyong wasn't even very jealous, it happens. In that business you must have some great ideas, but also have a fucking dose of luck. He didn't have a problem with his friend's promotion until Jaehyun started bombarding him with mass of extra work and demonstrating his superiority at every step. Maybe it was hurting him especially hard because in university he had a little crush on colleague (BUT ONLY LITTLE). Since that, they were closer to be enemies than friends. 

"Hmm... Sounds shitty bro. You know, I can call the guys so we can make up something together, if you want," proposed Taeil.

"No, definitely not," denied Taeyong. "Jaehyun give me a challenge and I'll show that it isn't that easy to break me. I know my value."

"Okay, if it's what you want... You can always call me. See you tomorrow!" Taeil started to walk away as Taeyong underlined some essential lines in his documents.

***

It was about midnight, when Taeyong was finishing the last sentence of that wretched project. The lights was dimmed since a while, in the building left no one but him and the security. It was hard to keep eyes open for Taeyong, but thought that he's done quite original and high quality project in one evening was giving him extra energy. He was sure that his boss won't be able to pick on anything. With a smug face he saved the file and clicked 'Print'. Then he headed for the nearest multifunctional photocopier to see the fruit of his work solidifying on the paper. He was listening to the sound of particular cards landing in filing tray and imagining how surprised Jaehyun will be when he'll find a folder with documents on his desk in the morning when-

"Nice to meet you here at this hour." Taeyong flinched at the words of mentioned earlier man. 

"Jaehyun? What are you doing here?" Taeyong turned around to see his principal leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. 

"Working? Maybe you aren't aware, but it isn't easy to keep myself on top. I'm toiling, because I know that whole department is waiting for my stumble, " Jaehyun explained. Then he came closer to the photocopier and pointed at fresh prints. "Oh, is that for me? Nice, you're a good boy. " 

"Shut up, " snapped Taeyong. "Don't you think this is irresponsible to leave the project for that important client to the last minute? It would be enough if you'd told me like two days ago, and I wouldn't have to stay in office until midnight" 

"Work under pressure is more effective, isn't it? And don't be so dramatic, you're my best worker, I knew you did well. Should I remind you that I've been following your progress since university?" 

"Oh, so you remember we were studying together? So can you just stop treating me like shit and admit that you got lucky that one fucking time?" the shorter replied. 

"Woah. Hold your horses, dude," chuckled Jaehyun. "I'm not just lucky. I'm just fucking great in what I am doing. My project was accurate. CEO was ready to kiss my feet out of his gratitude. Taeyong, grow up and deal with that I'm so much better than you." He pointed at his friend's chest incidentally reducing distance between them. 

"Calm yourself. Do you really think I'll admit you're right? Haha... Funny." 

"Taeyong, I already have you in the palm of my hand. I could fuck you in your ass and I bet you would be delighted." 

After two seconds of silence Taeyong responded, "Yeah? You really think so?" 

"YEAH, I REALLY THINK SO." 

"WELL, MAYBE WE SHOULD FIND OUT." 

"OKAY... Wait what-" 

And then Taeyong closed space between them pulling man into a kiss.  
Jaehyun was slightly surprised, but kissed him back immediately. Taeyong tightened his hands on his headmaster's jacket only to slide it from his shoulders. His own jacket was hanging on the back of his chair a long time ago.

They were kissing aggressively, using tongues and teeth. There was no room for tenderness. Taeyong eventually had what he wanted for long time and Jaehyun was exited to dominate his eternal rival. The taller grabbed other boy by hips and placed of the top of photocopier. Taeyong put his legs around Jaehyun's body and pulled him closer, simultaneously going down his jawline with kisses. He loosened his tie and throw it away over his head. Then he started unbuttoning Jaehyun's shirt. Jaehyun was following his lover's actions, but left his tie hanging around his neck. When the taller's shirt parted, Taeyong rested his eyes on Jaehyun's gorgeous torso a little bit too long, what didn't go unnoticed by man.

"I knew you will enjoy my abs, baby" he smirked.

"Jaehyun, I swear to God, if you think I will call you daddy, better sto-... Ah!" Taeyong started, but his words were interrupted by a strong grab on his manhood.

"We'll see, okay?" Jaehyun whispered into his ear and kneeled to unbuckle his belt.

The sitting one instantly started kicking his shoes and socks off. When Jaehyun unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, he took it off together with boxers, leaving Taeyong's lower parts completely exposed. Then he began tracing a way up by wet kisses on his inner thigh to finally end licking man's hard cock along the entire length. Taeyong arched his back with pleasure and closed his eyes ready to feel Jaehyun's warm lips around his own member, but this never happened. He looked down and sended friend a questioning gaze. 

"You wish, I could do that" scoffed Jaehyun. "Maybe next time if you'll be a good boy." 

"Fuck you."

"I'm not the one about to be fucked, baby" 

Jaehyun stood up and connected their lips together, but only for a while. Next he drew away and touched Taeyong's lower lip by his index and middle finger, staring straightly into his eyes. 

"Suck it," he said and rather roughly pushed fingers into boy's mouth. Taeyong was licking and sucking them eagerly when he started unbuckling his belt. He put one hand in Jaehyun's unzipped pants to palm his hardening cock through the fabric of his boxers. After a while he could hear little gasps leaving his boss' mouth and he unconsciously smiled with satisfaction. 

"Enough," told Jaehyun and suddenly pulled out his fingers leaving trickle of saliva on Taeyong's chin. Jaehyun grabbed boy by his thigh and put his leg around his own waist to ease the access to Taeyong's entrance. When he pushed inside at once two fingers, Taeyong had to bite his lower lip to squash a scream caused by painful sensation. He has never thought that Jaehyun will treat him softly, but in that moment he just wasn't ready. When he slightly adjusted to the feeling, Jaehyun began slowly scissoring and twiddling his fingers to finally add the third one. After a moment, he started completely enjoying Jaehyun's actions. He leaned back and got on his arms. Jaehyun bended over him to support him by his waist and starded leaving kisses on his collarbones, what felt surprisingly good for Taeyong, just a bit like he'd care about him. 

"Don't leave marks," Taeyong forbade when he felt Jaehyun's lips sucking skin on his neck. "I don't want to look unprofessional tomorrow at work." 

"I'm you boss and you have my fingers inside of your slender ass. Do you think this is professional?" 

"Ugh... Just kiss me, " Taeyong said and pulled Jaehyun into passionate kiss, rushing hand through his hair. Jaehyun turned out to be very obedient and he was kissing back, meanwhile stretching him. With every thrust he was reaching deeper, closer to Taeyong's spot what made him moan into his lips. 

"Fuck... Stop teasing." Taeyong broke the kiss.

"Yeah? It seemed like you were enjoying this," pointed out Jaehyun.

"I'm ready, okay? I'm letting you fuck me."

"Thanks for your generousity, baby. Come on, stand up."

Jaehyun stepped away to give Taeyong some space for getting of the photocopier.

"Turn around," commanded taller. Taeyong was doing his task when Jaehyun quickly reached a lid of the device, opened it and roughly pushed him on the surface of a built scanner.

"What the hell are you doing!?" yelled Taeyong.

"Hushhh baby, it will be funny."

"Stop calling me like this!" demanded Taeyong, but in response Jaehyun only pushed him harder to photocopier.

Then he took his own trousers and boxers to his ankles and bend down, grazing the tip of his cock on Taeyong's naked butt.

"Now we will see how much delighted you'll be" he wishpered into boy's ear.

Then Jaehyun quickly stood up, spat on his palms and smeared saliva over his whole length. He got closer, positioning himself in front of Taeyong's entrance and chuckled from ridiculousness of this situation. He had to admit, that his best subordinate looked pretty from that angle. When Jaehyun was pushing his well-sized cock inside in one regular pace, Taeyong gripped his hands on the edges of device he was pressed. That overwhelming sensation caused, that his throat left a short cry being mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Fuck... baby, you're so tight, so good," that time curse left Jaehyun's mouth.

"I don't need your praises, so shut up and move" Taeyong said with heavy breath.

Jaehyun grabbed tie placed still on Taeyong's neck and pulled him up firmly by cloth to tell him some words.

"Yes, you do. You are just a little, jealous boy. You need to be praising. You crave for this. But, you know? I'm your fucking boss now and out of this situation. You will do what I would like to, okay? Say that I'm your boss and I will start moving. Say it, baby."

"I... You..." words couldn't leave Taeyong's mouth, half through them meaning and half because his throat was still choking by his tie in Jaehyun's grip. "You are... my boss." 

"Go on." 

"You're my boss. I will obey you, just please, fuck me already." 

"Oh such a lovely boy. I like it. So... I'll make you feel good." Jaehyun loosened the cloth and let Taeyong fall onto surface of the scanner. 

Jaehyun started moving his hips slowly, not even pushing his entire length to slightly tease his worker. Every following thrust was becoming harder and further. After a while Taeyong gave up on controlling himself and started moaning and sighing quietly. 

"Baby, let this out. Prove me how much you love this." 

"Fuck, Jaehyun, don't stop. You're fucking good. Harder, I need this harder" gasped Taeyong and Jaehyun, griping his fingers onto boy's hips, fulfilled his wish. 

Taeyong could feel embarrassed from his position, roughly fucked from behind and ,furthermore, by his rival since university, but he really didn't care. He was focused on his work most of the time. He was suffering from a lack of touch, feelings, desire, but that time Jaehyun and him were like a pair of lovers. Not much sweet lovers, but even through these sausy words his friend was giving him what he has missed for so long. And that time with his vision blurry and his skin heated, he was ready to scream Jaehyun's name. 

"Oh my God... Jaehyun we're gonna break this photocopier, you know?" Taeyong breathed with his trunk lying flat on its surface, cock between his stomach and glass, when Jaehyun was attacking equipment as aggressively as his ass.

"If we do, I'll take it out from your paycheck."

"YOU HAVE NOT RIGHT, YOU... Ah!" Taeyong unfinished because of burning sensation the hit into his prostate. 

"Stop complaining, just enjoy," Jaehyun whispered causing thrills on boy's skin. Then he pushed one of the plenty of buttons, consequently turning the photocopier on. "Let's see if it still works."

And the scanner really started to work and Taeyong knew perfectly well, what will be visible on copies, but he really didn't give a fuck. Maybe Jaehyun's penis took him ability of rational thinking. 

Jaehyun was fucking him in the pace of cards falling out of the photocopier and with every thrust reached his spot, what was driving Taeyong crazy. When he had felt that he was seconds away from his orgasm he started to touch himself, but Jaehyun quickly flicked his hand off and replaced by his own. 

"I- I'm gonna cum, shit," Taeyong stuttered while Jaehyun was pumping him. 

"So do it for me. Come on, little boy. Wanna hear you." 

But Taeyong wasn't able to create any sensible sentence, so just started moaning loudly. Jaehyun pressed their bodies closer and rapidly speeded up, also his gasps became audible. 

After a few more thrusts Taeyong cummed, screaming Jaehyun's name. Moment later other man joined him, finishing into his butt. 

"Oh. My. God. Oh my fucking god" Taeyong breathed heavily. When Jaehyun pulled out, he turned around  
and looked at the floor. Because he had printed his project before, the filling tray was full and most of photocopies of his member fell out from photocopier and then were lying scattered on the floor. They were really... various. One presenting his cock solo, standing tall and proud, then some blurred copies when scanner registered fast hand's moves and finally some (most embarrassing for Taeyong) copies showing his cock and some stripes of fresh cum.

"Actually, I liked it too, baby" said Jaehyun, wearing his pants.

"We've finished already, you can stop calling me 'baby'." Taeyong localised his trousers and underwear lying on the floor, but haven't dressed himself up, yet. He just covered his privates by his shirt and leaned against the photocopier.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought that you would love this, since you have a crush on me since hmm... first year or something." Devilish smirk appeared on Jaehyun's face.

"I- Ugh" Taeyong was speechless.

But Jaehyun totally ignored his stuttering. Fully dressed reached for nearby print. "Oh, such a cute dick, I'm gonna take this as a souvenir."

And Taeyong was just standing there with his mouth agape and cum running down his thighs.

Jaehyun was heading for his office, when he turned just to tell his worker some essential informations. "I think you're able to clean the photocopier and yourself up, huh? And don't forget to collect every of those prints. No one would like to find your cock under their desks. For example our new trainee, Jisung, oh my gosh, he's so young and innocent" he hung for a moment. "After all, bring your project tomorrow morning to my office. We're gonna talk about your advancement, baby." Jaehyun winked and then disappeared behind his office door.

And Taeyong started to pick up from the floor his clothes, copies and remains of his dignity, trying to ignore the blush on his cheeks.


End file.
